


The Zarrow Shuffle|扎罗洗牌法

by vdb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Matchmaking, Established Relationship, Good Intentions, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stony Trumps Hate 2017, Team as Family, but not between Steve and Tony, the Avengers' identities are secret, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdb/pseuds/vdb
Summary: 当Natasha和Clint发现Steve似乎交了一个神秘的——更可能配不上他的——女朋友时，他们开始调查此事。Steve只希望他们会停止窥探他的私生活，尤其是当他真的在尝试保守这秘密。





	The Zarrow Shuffle|扎罗洗牌法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Zarrow Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539849) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> 作者注释：
> 
> 本文没有跟随什么特别的官方设定，主要是mcu的角色，但设定是复仇者的身份都向公众保密，而所有人都认为钢铁侠是Tony Stark的保镖。

Natasha迅速一撞，在Clint伸手偷她的爆米花时用手肘推开他的臂膀。爆米花是免费的，没错，不过这是她的爆米花，而且她需要一边吃着她的爆米花，一边在旁欣赏正在电视机前指手画脚、与Sam争论得满脸通红的Steve。

“事实就是这很滑稽！”

“你对此也太过了吧，”Sam说着，喝了一口啤酒。他放松肢体，半躺在椅子上。看起来虽似是随意的坐姿，但故作潇洒是Sam特意继续挑衅Steve的技俩。顺带一提，它非常成功。Sam成功触怒Steve时向Natasha递眼色，她则往口中多塞几粒爆米花，試圖掩藏自己的笑容。“他们就是专攻一个岗位罢了，这样才能让比赛顺延。”

“可是棒球不应该是这样玩的！”Steve顽强地反对，身子往后靠，两臂在胸前交叉。“这根本大错特错。防守是全队的责任，但进攻时每位球员都理应要拿一次球棒啊！跟对方的投手一对一较量，就这样而已！这是他们的份内事！”

“但一般来说投手就是不会击球！”

“他们可以试试啊！看在上帝的份上，Babe Ruth[1]不也是当投手开始的嘛！他会击球啊！”

“可能在上世纪是这样吧。现在的投手基本上就是三振出局，这还有什么乐趣可言？指派一个特定的打击手——”

Steve倾向Sam。“这不是棒球！”他咬紧牙关说。

他们都很高兴能看见他这么活泼和积极。自从复仇者联盟两年前成立后，有好一段时间Steve都像机械人一样与队友相处，故障般过分地礼貌但同时一直约束自己，时刻在观察周围。这当然是可以理解的；事实上，对于一个被冻结了七十年的人而言，他的生活技能简直无人能及。工作方面，在开头几个月的‘复仇’后各地出现的危机大幅减少，Steve绝对不乏时间追忆和哀悼他所失去的一切。但是他们的赞助人，亿万富翁Tony Stark，及时在他的公司里为全体复仇者们提供了副业，让他们在任务与任务之间也有东西可以做。

Thor拒绝了，他乐于在神域和城市间来往，更因此在某些任务中缺席，幸好他们并未因此而遭受任何不测；至少还没，Natasha在自己脑内补充。Bruce在Stark工业的实验室里专研自己的研究项目，看起来很开心。Natasha跟随Clint和早已受聘为Stark的保镖的钢铁侠选择了保安工作。但Steve的决定最令人意想不到：加入Stark工业的产品设计创意团队。他在新工作上如鱼得水，并一点一点地开始融入外界。

除了钢铁侠以外，其他Stark工业的员工并不知道复仇者就在他们之中。他们很早便决定了每位成员在战场上会进行伪装，他们的身份也会向公众保密，这使他们遇上紧急状况，需要离开岗位时会出现尴尬的情况，幸好到现在依然未被撞破。Natasha肯定一同在大楼当保安的Sam Wilson距离识破他们的身份只剩一两个拙劣的托辞，但这也未尝不是一件好事，因为她已经为他建立了个档案，并跟Fury提议过他的加入能使团队锦上添花。Sam聪明，头脑清醒，而且参加过第58救援中队，也当过EXO-7猎鹰计划的试飞员。他会是一个有趣的候选人。

目前来说，Sam只是一个经常与他们一起玩的朋友兼同事。Steve和Sam很快变成了挚友，两人相处得挺好的，已经当了六个月的室友。看着他们为了棒球而争辩十分有趣，知道Steve无疑地更适应二十一世纪亦让Natasha安心。除了棒球比赛规则的转变吧。这个他真的无法马上适应过来。

“这有助改善策略。” Sam辩说道，开始享受这场争论。难怪这两人能够一拍即合。

“我不能相信连你也在说这种歪理，”Steve说，沮丧地摇了摇头。

Steve曾跟别人争论过指定打击手的重要性？ Nat打赌那人会是钢铁侠。 Stark的保镖是Steve最好的朋友，几乎从他被解冻后便一直是了。不过最近钢铁侠得频繁地离开大厦跟随Stark先生至加州，因为Stark先生得回去打扫房子，而且在数月前成功对抗恶意并购后，他需要重振企业。

当Sam继续争辩关于一个他大概完全不关心的球手有什么长处时，Natasha看见Steve抽搐一下，然后把电话从口袋中掏出。他立刻在桌子底下检查手机，但沒有把它藏起来，这完全不是Steve的风格。他说过其他人用手机时太无礼了，他们至少应该聆听正在跟他们说话的人，短讯和信息可不会凭空消失。很明显他在等待这个讯息，虽然他并没有回覆，只是把手机放回口袋中预备离开。

“女朋友打来了？”Sam逗他说。

Natasha被Steve瞬间黑脸的能力惊艳到。

“我没有女朋友，”他简略地回答。Sam的烦扰显然触及了一个敏感的话题，而Natasha的好奇心被挑起了。尤其当Steve站起，放了几张钞票在桌上。“我要走了，晚安。”

一个急躁的Steve可真罕见，肯定是有事情发生了。

“喂，别这样啦！”Sam抱怨。“我在逗你玩而已！”

被逗乐的Steve轻呼一口气，嘴角向上弯。“我知道，没关系。只是有个朋友叫我帮忙罢了，我也不知会弄多久。”

“知道了，反正我也从来没有听到过你回来的声音，有够诡异的。希望你朋友没事吧。”

“他没事的。各位晚安，明天再见！”Steve说，挥着手离开。

无意冒犯，但Natasha并不认为Steve除了复仇者和Sam以外还有很多朋友，而她完全被这事吸引了。可是话说回来，她也不知道关于他生活上的一切。她担心这是她失去优势的迹象，给他室友一个简单测验正可以纠正此问题。

“你觉得Steve有女朋友？”那人在调情上是一个灾难，不过一位有足够决心的女士还是能扳回主导权，让关系有所进展。Natasha长久以来已经多次尝试为他找个伴，现在她无法决定自己应为Steve不需她的帮助下找了一个伴侣感到烦恼还是自豪。

“我也不知道，但看起来就是了。他的手机会在最奇怪的时候响起，然后他会消失上好几个小时。”

Clint向Natasha打眼色，她把头倾向一边。嗯，那可能是跟复仇者联盟有关，但另一方面，他们现在没有被传召证明并不是这个情况。

 

“所以他就这样走出去与他的神秘朋友见面。”

Sam点头。“他说他出去跑步，但老实说没有人会跑得那么频繁。”

 

“你也认识Steve，他最爱疯狂健身，”Clint说。

“哦，我知道，我跟那家伙同居，”Sam暗笑着回答。“只是他回来时头发全湿，而且绝对没有汗水味。所以我假设他真的去了一个健身房，在那些狗屁跑步机上跑步。但当我提议我去健身房时，他就单纯说我应该去去，对我的身体好呀。他没有邀请我跟他一起去健身，这可不是Steve的做法。如果不是训练，那就是其他情况，而我第二个猜测就是他跟什么女生见面。”

可能是复仇者的工作，Fury派下的小任务也不一定，不过最近前线的通讯器非常安静——没有人想在热浪下打斗。

“除了今天以外这还有没有发生过？”Clint问。

“以我所知是这星期第三次了，包括星期天他在中午消失那次，”Sam说，耸耸膀。“可能还有更多，我也没有跟踪他什么的。”

复仇者已经有十天没有被召唤，一次都没有。 Natasha对此谜团绝对越来越有兴趣，她与Clint交换了一个眼神，他点一点头。他们会找出真相的。

 

***

 

大街上，晚间的空气又湿又热，跟酒吧内的空调形成鲜明的对比，看来热浪不会在今晚减退。 Steve拿出手机，重读Tony发给他的短讯，还是忍不住露齿而笑。

 

由＠未知 发出，21：45  
我要动沙发，帮帮忙？

他没有回覆他的短讯，而是拨打了Tony的电话号码，电话另一头马上接通。

“这是答应的意思吗？我真的，真的很需要动这张沙发。”

“那大概是你用过最糟糕的借口了，”Steve说，但他也听得出，自己的语调中只有满满的爱意。

“是真的！” Tony大喊。“我要动上一整晚！”

他听起来心情不错，Steve正喜欢他这样。考虑到Tony在最近几月因为Stark工业的风波而有多紧张，这是可喜的进展。大部分的混乱局面已经被解决掉，Steve当然希望一切能重回正轨，他讨厌Tony为了工作而需不断飞往洛杉矶。

“我们约定过你最好发送现实一点的讯息给我，以防有人在我身旁看见了屏幕。”

“所以我才要求你帮忙搬动沙发。它是张大沙发。”

Tony的沙发的确很巨大，但Steve不会被亿万富翁逻辑分散他的注意。

“Tony，谁会在晚上十点搬沙发？” Steve问。

“我不知道？有可能發生啊！”

“在现实世界中不会，宝贝，”Steve含情地说。

“对，对，记得像平民一样思考，记住了。”

“承认吧，你只是想做性暗示[2]。”这明显是选择用那些特别的字词的最大原因，不然他就不是Tony了。

“当然的，但我觉得还蛮聪明。呃，应该没有大写约炮两字？”

Steve一度因Tony把他们偷来见面的时间叫作约炮而感到困扰，但在一起几乎一年后他知道那只是垃圾话，Tony一次又一次证明他对他们的感情相当认真。 Tony是钢铁侠的身份需要保密是为了避免Stark工业的股票价格下降，或失去未来的合作机会。加上 Tony对外公开与Steve Rogers的关系也可能危害Steve的美国队长秘密身份，而他们绝对想把它保持隐秘。

“也不是很明显，有一点吧。”

“我只是想你了，就是这样，”Tony发出一个小叹息。

Steve酸酸地微笑。“我也希望我们能多花一点时间在一起。我已经在路上了。”

“绝妙！”

“在我忘记之前，”Steve说，知道他一旦碰到Tony时最后一丝理性也会从他的脑海中消失，“我们这段时间得更小心。Sam对我收到短讯发表了些意见，Natasha和Clint嗅出有事情发生。” 

“妈的。”

“我知道。”这会成为一个问题——他甚至连他们开始跟踪他也不会惊讶。Steve不想再减少他与Tony见面的时间，但最近或许有这个需要。

如果他们发现Steve跟Tony约会，他们亦可能发现他就是钢铁侠。这样看来，还蛮容易把一切拼凑起来。 Steve在他们开始约会前也对此一无所知。 他跟钢铁侠成为密友后逐渐爱上盔甲下的男人，当他们的调情变得认真时，Tony向Steve坦白了他的身份和他保守秘密的原因。那时候他吃了一惊，不过是好的吃惊。老实说，他们俊俏的亿万富翁赞助人在Steve数个小幻想中出现过，即使如此他的心依然属于钢铁侠。不過，Steve说服Tony就算得偷偷摸摸开展一段恋情他仍愿意的时候，也下了很大的苦功。

他没有后悔过，但Natasha和Clint询问或主动监视他都可能危及整件事。

Steve决定明天才担心此事。现在他很期待跟他的男朋友共度宝贵的时光。

“我十分钟便到。”

“好极了。让我换上舒适的衣服。”

Steve大笑出来。天啊，他真是不可救药。 Tony大概会一丝不挂躺在他的床上－－或沙发上－－以夸张的姿势等着Steve只为博他一笑。无论如何还是个不错的画面，Steve想着又走得更快。

“待会见。”

 

***

 

自从酒吧那晚，Natasha便为下一步该采取什么行动摇摆不定。几月前她只会尾随他直至他道出真相，但现在她不禁对这个主意感到不安。 Steve是她的朋友，如果他发现她暗中监视他的话，他会生气－－甚至更糟，他会感到受伤。可是询问Steve不想分享的事，根据往绩也产不出好结果。她决定至少试试。

“所以，”Nat说，跟Steve一起坐在昆式战斗机后方。今天任务的开首很成功，没有人受伤，Steve一直笑着；看来是适当的时候试探一下，然后重回任务中，在下个基地完事。

“什么所以？”Steve问，放松地坐在座位上。

“我们与Sam在另一个晚上有过一段非常有趣的对话…...”她的声音中带有调笑，但Steve没有翻白眼，只是面无表情。

“关于？”

“听上来并不是第一条让你离开的神秘短讯，”她继续说。

Steve从鼻子喷一口气。他明显不太满意这对话的走向。“这不关你的事。”

“噢，别怕，”Nat尝试引领他，开玩笑地推Steve的大腿。“姐不会告诉别人的！”

与她想像中的效果刚刚相反，Steve近乎生气地站起。 “别说了。”

钢铁侠铮铮走来。 “哦，有八卦吗？”

感到被背叛，steve看了他一眼。“连你也这样啊，铁罐！”

“嘿，我只是问－－”钢铁侠说，隨着Steve和Clint迈步到驾驶舱，尝试终止所有质问时，他的声音慢慢减弱。情况还可以更糟糕的，他可以直接跳出喷射机。

“发生什么事了？”钢铁侠问。

“我们猜Steve在跟人交往。”

装甲头盔倾向一侧，跟他下一句问题的语气带有同样的批评。“然后呢？这是Steve自己的事，不对吗？”

“当然是啦，”Nat承认。“但为什么他不告诉我们？”

“也许是最近结交的。”钢铁侠说。“也许没什么特别。也许保持沉默也不是他的选择。”

即使通过变声器，Nat也能听到一丝的受伤。钢铁侠也走了，跺着脚步向驾驶舱。可能他也对此不知情，他和Steve很亲密，一位好友对他保守秘密绝不好受。事实上，他可能在嫉妒。曾经有一段时间他们打赌过钢铁侠和Steve需要多长时间才能在一起，但她很久以前就撤掉了这个想法，显然两人永远不会为他们之间非常明显的化学反应做点什么。对队友情感上的迟钝感到厌烦，Natasha亦走向驾驶舱。她不会再提出疑问，现在不会。

“男生们及女生，我们快到了，”Clint说。“四分钟后降落。”

“你们都知道现在该做什么吧！” Cap说，转回工作模式。

“是的老板，”钢铁侠回答，并朝着喷气机后方大步走，准备在门打开后立即跳出。 “让我们再次打他们个落花流水。”

没错。他们现在需要把注意力集中在任务上，将来会有更恰当的时间给他们担心Steve的爱情生活。

 

***

 

Steve经常会在战斗后洗个长而滚烫的澡，而复仇者大厦其中一件最棒的事就是他们的热水永远用不完。他站在喷头下的时间比平日长，来回扭动右肩。扭伤已经开始好转，疼痛应该会在几个小时内完全消退。

他听到Clint一边呼叫着Nat一边离开，然后他们的脚步声逐渐消失。很好。在第二个九头蛇基地的战斗非常严酷，就算所有人都幸运地没有受到严重伤害，他们还是筋疲力尽了，连钢铁侠的盔甲最终也多上几道凹痕。尽管Tony声称自己没有问题，Steve仍然需要确定一下。他不在乎Nat是否还在怀疑，他要去看看他的男朋友是不是真的没事。他擦干身体，穿上衣服，然后前往工作室。

“晚上好，Rogers队长，”他输入密码后走进房间时JARVIS说。 Tony并不在修补盔甲，这让他有点忧虑。他通常会在回来后立即修复最严重的损毁，他总是担心他们不得不出去打架时身上没有一套完美的盔甲。各部件都留在了拆卸组装台上，除了凹陷的胸口部分在工作台，但Tony明显已经放弃今天的修补工作。

“晚安，JARVIS，Tony没事吧？”

“他声称自己'很好'，”AI说，句中加上了引号，对，那绝对没有让人放心。

“我知道你扫描过他的外伤了，告诉我。”

“几处挫伤，肋骨位置有瘀伤，未发现骨折或头部受创，”JARVIS列出。

史蒂夫解脱般吐了口气。因为这样而感到安慰也让人难过，但还是比他预期的要好。 “好的，谢谢。”

“不介意我说的话，Barton和Romanov特工已经离开了这座大楼。”

他笑了。 “所以你的意思是他们现在没有监视我。”

“正是如此，队长。如果你能给我你手机的权限，先生已经设计了一个应用程序去帮助你识别什么时候被监视。”

“真酷，你当然可以有我手机的权限。” 他走到满墙的装甲前，从装有Mark 6的玻璃柜旁边溜走。 JARVIS已经打开隐藏在后面的电梯门，它会把Steve带到顶楼。

一小会儿后，电梯门滑开，显露出顶楼主卧室内平淡无奇的扫帚柜。衣柜里有足够的空间让Tony在必要时存放一件盔甲，并放置在隐藏的隔间内。这使Tony能够在两个身份之间快速转换，并迅速从顶层房间转移到工作室。但如果有人打开壁橱，他们只会看到一个敷衍用的扫帚，一些清洁用品和备用床单。

Steve估计托尼已经睡着了。当他非常疲累时，他通常会一脸倒在床垫上，但床单被子还是完好如初的。套间浴室的淋浴正在运作，当Steve到达门前，水已经停止了。 Steve轻轻敲门让里面的人知道他的出现，然后踏入蒸汽氲氤的浴室。

Tony正在擦干身体，微笑着转向他。 “嘿，时间恰好。”

“不知道呢，”Steve说，让他的目光在托尼诱人的身体上徘徊。 “感觉我好像迟到了。否则的话，也许我会想帮你洗背。”

这使托尼开怀大笑，同时把头往后仰，这使Steve的心猛地一跳。天啊，他真美。

“那么，”他拉长声音说，笑声变成了一个狡猾的笑容。 Tony悄悄走向他。 “或许我们可以弄出一身汗水，然后你就有机会为我洗背了。”

“好计划，”Steve说，把湿透的Tony抱在怀里，然后倾身亲吻他。

当他用胳膊搂着他的身躯时，尽管Tony试图隐藏，他仍然感觉到他身体绷紧并且有点儿呼吸困难。 Steve立即感到内疚。天哦，他想要检查Tony大概的受伤情况，但一点小接触便足以让他完全分心。

“肋骨怎么样？”Steve问，小心地在Tony身侧伸手。 “JARVIS说它们挫伤了。”

“压下去会痛，但没有被打断，甚至没有裂缝。”

“我当然希望没有，”Steve说，轻轻地用毛巾擦干Tony，注视着那些他宣称只是坏血肿的地方，还有Tony肩膀上的几处划痕。要把皮肤刮破成这样，攻击需撞穿内里的装甲，还一定把肩膀打得凹陷，而Steve完全不喜欢这一点。现在Tony已经知道不要再检查下反抗，要让Steve亲眼看见他的伤势。 而Tony也一样，用他的手滑过Steve受伤的肩膀。毕竟，当Steve被一记狠狠的攻击和时机不好的掷盾而害他发出连珠炮似的脏话时，他就正站在他身边。

“好点了？” Tony问。

“嗯，几乎全好了。我真想你愈合的速度跟我一样快，”他坦言。

“你和我都想，亲爱的，但我没事。事实上，我很好，”Tony低声说道，靠前再索一吻。

他很容易深陷其中，当托尼把他拉进卧室时，他心甘情愿地跟随着。他们都筋疲力尽，在Steve的情况，它就像是进入放松状态，欲望仍在那里，但并不紧急。 Tony似乎处于一种类似的状态，这次并没有再叫他快一点或粗暴一点。 Steve小心翼翼地把他放在床上，花时间亲吻和抚摸Tony的每一部分。他非常强壮，但也很脆弱，而这有时候会让史蒂夫很担心。他把Tony的性器放进嘴里来一发不紧不慢的口交，尽管如此还是让Tony马上败下阵来。

“过来，”Tony在余韵中喃喃着，扯一扯Steve的头发。他的眼睛闪亮，脸颊红润，Steve不得不爬到床上，躺在他男友身旁并深深吻他。上帝，他真的喜欢会顺从他的Tony，现在的他太甜美了。

“可以吗？”Tony问，他们停止接吻，而Steve困惑了一秒，因为亲吻他一向没有问题。当Tony一手环起Steve的性器拉了一下，他终于理解这道问题的含义，在触碰下呻吟着挺腰。他比自己想象中的要激烈得多，一直暗地潜伏着的高潮突然非常接近。

“可以，天啊。”Steve早在他们的关系初期便知道Tony打手枪的功力非凡。事实上，那简直堪比他与其他人的性交。其中一部分是Tony令人难以置信的技巧，加上现在他已摸清了Steve的身体，让他高潮就像修理机器一样轻而易举。但最重要的是这意味着让Tony集中注意力取悦他，那是最令人兴奋的感觉。 “我很爱你的手。”

“你很爱，是吧？”Tony戏弄的说，在适当的时候一搓他的顶端，逼出Steve的呻吟，顺便证明Steve的观点。

“我很爱，噢，他妈的，我快到了，”他喘息。紧张的感觉不断加起来，加起来，他很快就到了欲望深渊的边缘，在自由落体之前作最后的按捺。

“来吧宝贝，”托尼轻声说。“为了我。”

一如既往，它的确很有效。甚至在Tony说完那道软绵绵的命令前，Steve已经射了出来，在一阵快感的爆发下喘不过气。这很好，非常好，但之后他会精力耗尽，双臂像面条一样，最终半个身体伏在Tony上，尽量不把他压碎。

“就是这样，”Tony说，一边抚摸Steve的背部，亲吻他的前额。

“嗯，”Steve哼道。上帝，这种感觉也太过了，他全身都是这股舒畅的余韵。

这可能是因为他正在愈合，战斗后精疲力尽，或主要是急速流过的内啡肽，但Steve现在只想闭上眼睛。让睡眠占据他的想法非常，非常诱人。

“对不起。”Tony的声音很消沉。

Steve很困惑，他不知道出现了什么问题。他窥视着Tony看起来很忧愁的面容。

“怎么了？”他担心地问道。

“你看起来很平静，我很抱歉你现在不能去睡觉，或者如果你睡了，JARVIS会在几个小时内叫醒你，然后你又得为了我愚蠢的秘密而回家。 “

“嘿，嘿，”Steve说，抓住了Tony的下巴，迫他看着他的眼睛。 “这不是一个愚蠢的秘密，这是一个重要的秘密。”

Tony噘嘴，Steve无法拒绝接吻他的冲动。

“你值得更好，Steve，”Tony叹了口气说。

Steve常常希望事情有所不同，而认为Tony意识不到这一点是很愚蠢的错误。

 

“亲爱的，我从一开始就知道自己惹上什么，叫我重新选一次还是会选择你，”Steve保证说。 “是的，我希望我能在这里过夜，每天早上在你身边醒来。”Tony在喉咙里发出一阵烦恼的呜咽，使Steve极不舒服；他知道Tony同样希望这些，甚至更多。 “嘘，没关系，那些秘密是为了保护你的。”Tony，他是钢铁侠的秘密身份，嵌在他的胸部的弧形反应堆。 “我会尽全力保护你，Tony。”

“所以我们还好？”

“我们本来就是。”确实，Steve可以为了保护Tony的安全而保守秘密。而他的真诚肯定完全展现脸上，因为Tony稍微放松了。

“仍然认为你值得更好，”他咕哝道。

“我想要的一切我都拥有了，”Steve保证，然后继续把他的怀疑吻走。

 

***

 

事实证明，在一幢具有非常有效AI的建筑中进行保安工作非常无聊。 Natasha知道她和Clint的工作都是为了掩飾而编造的，但不时出现一点刺激的要素才会有趣。当你知道大厦中有一台电脑能比你早许多发现有什么问题时，到处巡逻会有点多余。

不过八卦是好的。特别是Sam透露的八卦：这个人有戏剧性地复述故事的天赋。

“你们认识Steve有一段时间了，是吗？”Sam问道。

“几年了，”Clint说。 “怎么了？”

“你有没有收过他的那副'我对你很失望'脸？”

Clint不寒而栗，当Sam指向Clint大喊时Natasha笑了起来。

“你试过了！见过那张脸的人就会这样！”

“我们都见识过，很可怕，”她承认。

“好吧，如果你认为这很糟糕，我见过了更糟的情况，他的'我必须这样做是你的错'脸，简直能杀人于无形。”

“你指什么？”Natasha好奇问道。

“自从酒吧那天我说过短讯那些东西，接着他离开酒吧后，Steve变得很坐立不安，差点出现妄想症。”

“继续说，”Clint倾向Sam。

“我察觉到的短讯少了，”Sam说道。 “但是当他的手机发出吱吱声时，Steve总是全身僵直，然后每次都尽力不要四处张望，看着也很痛苦。”

“不要四处张望？”

“他不想吸引其他人看着自己或他的手机。他非常想要检查它，完全写在他的脸上，但他又要抵抗冲动。Steve想跟往常一样跑出去，但多数情况他都没有，这时我就得收下他的'我必须这样做是你的错'的脸。”

“他越来越难以跟踪，我觉得他很可疑，”Clint说。

“跟踪？”Sam皱着眉问。

“你让我们对那神秘的女人很好奇，”Clint眨眨眼说。

Sam向他们做鬼脸。“我不认为跟踪他是了解她的最好方法。”

“我们问过他，”Natasha说。“没有成效。”

“也许Steve在一段不健康的关系中，”Sam提议道。

“什么意思？”

“偷偷摸摸可能意味着这不是他引以为傲的事，也许她已经结婚了，”Sam说。

仅仅是那个想法就让Natasha停顿了一下，Clint的反应也道出了她的心声。 “已经结婚？没可能，Steve不会。”

“只是我的想法，”Sam耸了耸肩。 “这就可以解释他为什么希望她仍然是个秘密。”

有可能，但Nat摇摇头。 “不错的臆测，但我也觉得不是。”

这不是Steve。他不会拆散别人的婚姻，甚至别人的恋爱关系，这一点她相信他。

“Steve不应该偷偷摸摸地去看他喜欢的人，看在上帝的份上，他是美 - ”小腿被迅速一踢，幸好Clint笨拙地抢救了。 “ - 好的人，老实说，每个人都应该为跟他约会而感到自豪。”

“好人有时候也会做傻事，”Sam争辩说。“也许他真的很喜欢她，所以他不介意隐瞒。”

“是的，但她显然配不上他。我们应该给他找一个会对他好的人。”Clint对这件事充满热情，但这是一个有趣的提议。

Nat曾经一再试图为Steve介绍对象，而Clint的评论让她再次浏览她脑海中的旋转式名片架。有趣的人，还要是Steve已经认识并且相处得很好的人，这样他才不会马上不予理会。 Clint和她四目相接，朝Sam倾斜了头...这是一个有意思的想法。毕竟，Steve几个月前告诉他们他是双性恋，为她的婚介工作开辟了新的可能性。 Sam听出了他们的弦外之音，当Nat对他微笑时睁大了他的眼睛。

“有兴趣吗？”

Sam一边猛地摇头，一边回答。 “不，不，我很爱他，但不是那样，这完全是柏拉图式的。”

“你的损失，”Clint说道，耸了耸肩。

回到她清单上可能成功配对的候选人中，有一个脱颖而出。也许现在是时候再次把钢铁侠纳为选项了。

“事实上，我有一个主意，”Nat说。

“钢铁侠？”Clint和她经常有相似的想法。这是他们相处得很好的其中一个原因。

“钢铁侠，”她确认。

“Stark先生的保镖？”Sam看起来十分惊讶。 “为什么这会是一个不错的选择？他们认识吗？”

“一点儿，”Nat保守地说。 “你也知道是钢铁侠为我们推荐这个岗位的，我们以前一起工作，Steve也是。”

“你说的算，”Sam耸耸肩承认。 “我喜欢那个家伙，他很有趣，但是他的盔甲......哦，你们认识装甲下的他吗？”

“不，”Clint和她同时否认。尊重钢铁侠的秘密身份是他们从一开始就承诺的。但他们确实认识他们的队友：盔甲的存在可能会让事情变得有点复杂，但至少他会对Steve很好。

“无论如何，我不打算卷入这件事中，”Sam声明，然后站起来。是时候到东部巡逻了。

“你自便，”Clint在Sam离开保安亭时说。“有时候我会忘记Sam不知道复仇者的事，”Clint在他离开后补充道。

“记住它是我们的工作，Clint，”她叹了口气说。

克林特耸耸肩，开始大笑。“Sam对队长的痴迷状态[3]很搞笑。”

这确实很搞笑。每当他们全在一起说到复仇者时，Sam总是不断赞美美国队长，而Steve的脸每次都红得像苹果。

“所以，”Nat说，进入正题。“我们如何能让Steve和钢铁侠终于承认自己的感情？”

 

***

 

“我什么都看不到！” Nat通过通讯器说。“留在原地，我们会救你们出去的！不过可能需要一段时间，请随便吧，寡妇完毕！”

Steve听到通讯频道被切断的咔哒声，他转过身来惊讶地看着钢铁侠。

“她是不是 - ”

即使通过变声器，托尼听起来也在笑。“是的，他们把我们锁在一个房间里，自己离开了。”

Steve爆笑出来，把手放在脸上。“哦，我的天啊，他们在这方面已经由低调大跳跃至显而易见了。”

“Steve，他们从来没有低调过。我们早已知道这几个星期他们不断地尝试撮合我们，明显得令人绝望，而且他们知道我们知道他们在干什么。”

在Steve看来，这一切的开始几乎是模糊的，至少Natasha当时的尝试是。她装作不在意地提起，尽管她和Clint不再约会，但团队中没有任何反对队员交往的规定还是一件好事。

 

“什么，你看上了Thor吗，Nat？”钢铁侠开玩笑说，而她翻白眼当作回应。

“不，这纯粹是件好事。”

Steve当时以为她计划约Bruce出去，因为两人之间一直有什么东西在酝酿着，但她原来已经在替他们慢慢设局。

之后是一个电影之夜，当他们都带着饮料和零食坐在娱乐室，Clint和Natasha突然找到借口让其他人统统离场，把他和钢铁侠留下。在众多选项中，竟然是在放映'当哈利遇到莎莉'。

然后，有人建议在一个晴朗的日子到屋顶上喝一杯，但随后只有他和钢铁侠出现。团队安排的午餐时间疑似二人约会。

Steve其实很喜欢这样。他当然喜欢，因为这意味着他有更多时间与Tony在一起，即使他被困在装甲中。但是他们发现了Clint和Nat的小把戏，并且每次都故意夸张地打出柏拉图式好朋友卡。

“我很高兴我有你这个朋友，Cap，”钢铁侠有一天早上说。

Steve板着脸，恳切地将手放在他的肩膀上。 “我也是，铁罐头，你是最棒的。”

Tony让JARVIS录下了Clint和Natasha的反应，两人对他们挫败的表情笑了又笑。然而，Nat脸上的决心亦有点令人担忧，Steve猜测这就是他们在此的原因。一条可疑的小线索把他们带到一个空仓库，只为了他和钢铁侠会在不久的未来中都被锁在这间房间里。

“摄像头？”Steve问。

“没有，”Tony说，让面甲打开。

他们亲吻了一段时间，但Steve满脑子都在说这可能是个机会。

“我们可以这样做，”Steve在亲吻之间说。

“做什么？”托尼看起来很迷糊，显然除了Steve以外没有关注其他的事，这使他感到满意。

“当我亲吻你时你就不会直线思考了，真可爱，”Steve说，钟爱地轻啄Tony的鼻子。

“在你面前还怎样能'直'，”Tony回答，俏皮地滚动双眼和摆振铠甲下的臀部，这不应该让Steve如此雀跃的。 “你刚才在说？”

“他们正在努力撮合我们。钢铁侠和我。”Steve开始时以为他们是在瞄准美国队长和钢铁侠。但随后工作中的休息时间变成了令人起疑的强制共处时间，甚至当Sam在场时他们也说了一些不太低调的评论。这把美国队长从Clint和Natasha的小游戏中被抽走了，因为他们不会在Sam面前这样公开Steve的身份。 “我开始认为这不是一个坏主意。”

托尼哼了一声，正在考虑。“Steve Rogers和钢铁侠。”

“与Tony Stark相比，关注程度和被窥视的风险更低，”Steve耸耸肩说道。 “只是两名Stark工业的员工。”

“钢铁侠仍然是复仇者。大 家会有兴趣，因为每个人都喜欢探讨谜团，而他有一个秘密身份。” 和他们以前讨论可能性的时候比起，Tony并没有很担心。 “你认为我们应该这样做？这肯定会让我们的超级间谍们冷静下来。”

“我认为不错。” 几分钟前这只是一个想法，但Steve愈想下去就越兴奋。他终于可以告诉Sam他要出去见男友，甚至在那里过夜。他们仍然需要小心，以免他们搞砸了危及Tony的秘密，但这还是可行。

Tony的思路似乎和他一样，因为他正在微笑。看起来对可能性很高兴。 “这很狡猾，我喜欢。”

Steve扑过去热烈地亲吻他。

“太好了，”他贴着Tony的嘴轻声说，微笑着。

Tony的眼睛睁大了。“噢！那么Natasha就不会再替你到处找对象了！”

天啊，没错，这个附带的好处很棒。

“答对了。”

“我喜欢听你用行话，”Tony笑着说。“即使是很烂的，老人才说的行话。”

“闭嘴，”Steve命令道，然后用另一个吻来助他执行。

 

***

 

他们在保安亭里，Natasha正在用扑克牌建造一个结构，而Clint接着要在越来越困难的条件下用橡皮筋摧毁它。通常在Clint面对这些挑战时唆使他的Sam今天沉默不语，心不在焉地滑手机。

“怎么了，Sam？”她问道，在结构的底部上多放几张当支撑的卡。这样应该抵挡力更强。

Sam哼了一声，然后叹了口气。 “是Steve。”

“Steve怎样？”Clint问道。 “他最近很好，不是吗？”

自从他们实行把Steve和钢铁侠锁在那个仓库的绝望之举后，Steve一直都没有停止过咧嘴笑。 Nat看起来很厌倦，但当他们手拉手走出房间时，她已经高兴得融化了（更像是皮手套拉铁手套，但还是很美妙）。 Steve显然刚接过吻，脸上带着最大的笑容。他们非常可爱，最重要的是这完全不影响复仇者的工作，他们在前线仍然完美地合拍，只是更加喜欢对方。 Steve经常在下班后和他的新男友去Stark的实验室。钢铁侠甚至在公司的平面设计楼层中出现过几次，带着Steve一起飞出去吃午饭。

“我也认为他更好了，”Sam说。“但是他又得了一条短讯，在午餐时间左右消失了。可是，钢铁侠为了Stark工业整个星期都在马里布工作。”

Nat知道发生了什么事：午餐时他们收到一个任务。不是极度棘手，只是毁灭博士的机械人造成的小问题，即使没有钢铁侠的帮助也能在一小时内处理完毕。它解释了为什么Steve收到讯息后离开，但他们不能告诉Sam。

“也许他真的去了锻炼？”Clint说，向Nat做鬼脸。

她越想便越相信他们应该向Sam坦白。他们的伪装快要完全弄砸了，她亦不想伤害他们的朋友。尽管如此，Sam并没有十分关心他们，仍然在浏览他的电话。他突然挺直了腰，发出一个难以置信的“呃”，双眼紧贴着屏幕。

“什么？” Natasha问道。

Sam笑了。“好吧，我真没想到是这样！天啊，那些保守派绝对会发狂。”

她从Sam手中抢过电话，片刻间她并不明白她在看什么。看起来像一个美国队长粉丝网站，上面转贴了粉丝拍的照片或在媒体上收集的任何消息。 Sam留意的是一张粉丝或狗仔队拍摄的照片。 Natasha认得早前毁灭博士的机械人在D大街的袭击，在照片底部还有一个破碎的机器人在地上。但这还不是最有趣的事情; 重点是两名半躲在垃圾箱后，不知情的男子。非常清楚，没有任何让人误解的空间，Tony Stark在亲吻美国队长。

他妈的。

 

***

 

当Karen终于离开他的办公室回到自己的桌子时，Steve马上在电脑屏幕之间切换。是时候放下Photoshop中他正在设计新的SI广告活动，回到早些时候毁灭博士机械人事件的报告。他要完成那些该死的文书工作，然后他就可以和Tony呆上几个小时，再回到公寓。钢铁侠现在还应身处加利福尼亚州，而他的男朋友则因为无法参加今天的战斗感到沮丧。当Tony出现在纽约时Rhodey在那边扮演钢铁侠的角色，这是他们一年要做好几次才能保持别人错觉的一招。

当Nat和Clint冲入他的办公室时，面色怒如雷云时，Steve正在撰写他的创意报告，解释他由于拳打机器人时用力过猛而造成甜甜圈店的损毁。

“怎么了？”Steve跳起，立即把手伸向藏在桌子底下的盾牌。

Clint关上了他们身后的门，Nat指着他的椅子。 “坐下。”

他不明白发生了什么事，但他依然困惑地乖乖坐下。

“他是不是在勒索你？”Nat问道，声音短促。

“现在怎么了？”Steve不明白她在说什么。

“Stark，”Nat把字吐出。 “他是不是威胁要透露你的身份，除非你跟他睡？”

Steve觉得自己的下巴会撞在桌上；他受到强烈的精神冲击，同时感到震惊和困惑。 “什么？”

“我不在乎他有多有钱多强大，”Nat继续说。 “我会吓到他的。”

Steve举起双手，甚至做了个停止手势。 “哇哇哇，你在说什么？”

Natasha在他的视线中拿着什么东西，放得有点太近，而他犹疑了一刹为什么她会有Sam的电话，但随后他看到Tony亲吻美国队长的照片。 Tony这个又愚蠢又勇敢的笨蛋当然不能离远机械人的攻击，无论如何都要赶过去帮忙。幸好Steve让他远离了战场，但Tony回到大楼之前他们亲吻了一次，在他保证大家都没事后。 Steve的第一反应就是几句脏话。

操蛋。哦他妈的。这很不好。

他自己的电话在口袋里响起，他知道那是Tony。

“你可以告诉我们，”Clint说。 “我们会让他放开你，找到他的把柄 - ”

“不，不，不，不，不是这样的，”Steve打断他。 “我们已经在一起几个月了，我爱他。”

这是他从来没有对Tony本人以外大声说出的话，Steve笑着，终于感受到分享它有多美妙。

如果可能的话，Natasha看起来更生气了。 “什么？”

“我不相信你会这样对待铁人，”Clint补充道，看起来很反感。

Steve眨眼，然后他开始大笑。

“这不好笑！”Natasha喝叱他。

“这很好笑，”Steve反驳。

他们不知道为什么，而他不能说，但真的很搞笑。 Steve考虑跟他们说他与钢铁侠和Tony之间是多重伴侣关系，但这代表他要在自己现已深陷的洞中再挖掘一个更深的洞。跟钢铁侠约会已经很棒了，而Tony也放松到足以在前一天晚上跟他认真讨论过，他们应该尽快清楚地告诉其他复仇者他的双重身份。不对外公开，也许永远不会，但至少对他们的朋友坦白。应该差不多是时候了，这张愚蠢的照片只是把原本的计划加快。

Steve的电话在几分钟内一直嗡嗡作响。当他从口袋里拿出手机时，有八条新讯息，全部都来自Tony的，催促他听电话。可怜的他，他的心脏可能会因压力而停止。Steve马上拨回，向Nat和Clint举手，让他们给他一点时间。

“Tony。”

“操他的，Steve。操操操，”他听起来惊慌失措，而Steve感觉不妙。他应该早点接听他的电话。

“Tony，甜心，冷静下来。”

“冷静下来？你知不知道它对你的形象有多大影响？我很抱歉！”

Steve呼了口气，摇摇头。Tony当然会首先想到美国队长的形象。他就是那么荒谬。

“没什么好抱歉的。现在下来见我吧，Clint和Nat在这里，他们对于有关我和钢铁侠之间的问题非常愤怒，”Steve尽量冷静地说道。

一阵沉默。“妈的。”

“我想你应该，你知道的。就像我们昨天晚上说的。” Tony十分卓越，Steve不需在非常留心－－和依然想杀人－－的Clint和Natasha面前说，他还是能明白这个信息。

“真的吗？”

“真的。” 史蒂夫尽可能地在自己的声音和语气中表现出信心。 “来吧，宝贝，一切都会没事的。”

他挂断后，立刻举起一只手，把Clint和Nat再拖延一会儿。

“我只是想要几分钟，好吗？当Tony到达这里时先不要给他三度烧伤，他现在的压力已经够大了。”

“他最好是，”Clint说，双臂在胸前交叉。

五分钟后，Tony打开Steve的门。

“干得不错，Stark先生！” 他们都可以听到Karen从另一个房间里说。

Tony进入史蒂夫的办公室时仍然在看着她。他似乎完美地控制着自己，挂起了他的新闻式微笑。 “我是个爱国者，多说无谓。” 他甚至对她眨眨眼。

然而门一关上后，他马上跌下，Steve抓住他并将他拉进一个拥抱中。他在Tony的鬓角上吻了一下，看在上帝的份上Tony还在颤抖，然后他把手提箱装甲的手柄从他手上撬开，放在地板上。哦，这是一个很好的主意，Steve感到一阵骄傲。即使在困境中，Tony总是想得很周到。

“该死，Steve，我很抱歉，”他说，眼睛睁得很大。

“不是你的错，”Steve保证道。 “这肯定会发生的，你也知道。见鬼的，我真想不到我们可以将这事隐藏了几乎一年。”

“一年！”Clint惊呼。

Tony往后缩，Steve再次亲吻了他的鬓角。 “我一生中最好的一年。来吧，亲爱的，是时间了。”他转向肩并肩，全身充斥着愤怒的Clint和Nat。 “Tony有事要告诉你们。”

“哼。”多么合适Tony舌头打结的时候啊。 Steve用手肘轻轻撞他。

“不要生我的气？”Tony恳求。上帝，史蒂夫几乎融化了，谁看着这张脸还能生气？

“到底是什么，Stark？”Natasha说，口气冰冷。 Steve对她的态度有点懊恼，因为这根本没有让Tony更加好过。

被促使他行动后，Tony脱下外套，看了一眼安慰地点点头的Steve，然后把手提箱解锁。他将手提箱踢开，然后一手捅进箱内，让盔甲包起他的身体。

每次都太他妈的火辣了。 Steve认为要将目光离开包围着Tony、奇迹般的科技是非常困难的行为，不过能看见Nat和Clint脸上的震撼也值了。

Tony完全封装在轻量的盔甲后，尴尬地挥挥手。 “嗨，大家好。”

“我靠，”Clint轻声说。

Steve无法停止自己的咧嘴笑，他很自豪。他转身亲吻面甲。 “我爱你。”

Tony打开面甲，倾身接受一个真正的吻。 “我也爱你。”

他听到Clint在背景抗议。 “各位，各位，我以为我想看到这个，但我发现我不想。”

“我要辞职了，我怎么连这都他妈的看不出？” Nat大声问道，Steve咧嘴一笑，再一次亲上Tony微笑的嘴巴。

他知道一切都会没事的。

 

（尾声）

 

几乎是立刻地，Sam意识到他们乘坐电梯的时间比平时长。 “我以为我们要去研发部，”他说，皱眉看着刚刚超过一层而继续上升的数字。

他敏锐的观察力让Natasha很满意，她喜欢一个能注意到小事情的同事。

“没必要。”Tony早前叫他们几分钟内在公用楼层集合。 “我们继续上去。”

“老板有什么问题吗？”Sam问道。

“不是要去Stark那里，恰恰在下一楼，”Natasha说。

“但是......那层是复仇者的，不是吗？”Sam说话越来越快。他明显感到困惑不安，不明白现在发生什么事。

“是的，”Natasha说，电梯停下来，门滑开了。 “他们想见你。”

“我？”Wilson吃了一惊，双眼睁得圆滚滚，声音高了一点。

“没什么不好的，”Natasha保证道。然而她任由他烦恼，自己走向厨房，在那里她可以听到她的队友。至少，她可以听到Clint。

“你不能这样，这不应被允许，我拒绝！”

她看见Clint站在Steve的椅子旁边，拿着空杯子向那个防守地拥着咖啡壶的人比画。

“这是我的，”Steve发脾气说。现在是九点三十分，但他仍然穿着他那套红白蓝睡衣（当然是Tony的礼物），他几乎还未醒过来，头发凌乱地向四处分叉。她是第一个听到美国队长有起床气而震惊的人。

“这是我们有两个咖啡壶的原因，”Natasha说，走到冰箱前取橙汁。她也喜欢咖啡因，但搬进来后很快意识到参与竞争太麻烦了。 “启动另一个吧，Clint。”

“但是这个已经准备好了，”Clint在队长后面哼唧，当他们的访客跟随Natasha进入厨房时他的双眼亮起。 “嗨，Sam！”

“Clint？”Sam说，皱着眉头。他看着Natasha从柜子里拿出一只杯，然后他的目光跳到Steve身上，Steve挺直身眨了眨眼睛，看着他的室友。

“Sam？哦！”Steve大概忘了他今天早上会来。

“好吧，所以你在这里我明白，”Sam指着Steve说道。 “你和钢铁侠在一起，我知道你们一起度过周末，但搞什么啊？”他补充说，现在指着Natasha和Clint，迅速地在两人之间切换。

Tony大步走进厨房，公然挑战Sam。 “我给你五秒钟时间弄清楚一切，Wilson，不然我得重新考虑你的升职了！”他走向Steve前告诉眼睛睁大的Sam。 “早安，亲爱的，”Tony说，弯下身去吻他。

当他们分开时，Steve爱慕的向Tony微笑着，Natasha一方面认为他们的关系非常可爱，另一方面仍然因为她没有看见种种迹象而烦恼。坦率地说，如果Fury想因为Clint和她的无能而解雇他们，她甚至不会反抗。

“等等，什么？”Sam气急败坏的说。

Sam下一波的表情可真引人入胜；她可以看到惊愕转变为惊讶，然后当他的目光在房间里跳来跳去，录下其他人在复仇者联盟的厨房里如何自在得像在家中一样时，脸上的表情化成理解。 Clint在第二个咖啡壶前发牢骚，身穿被弓箭图案覆盖的紫色睡衣裤。 Stark和Steve仍然迷失在彼此的眼睛里。 Sam回头看着Natasha，她缓缓扬起眉毛，给他一个假笑。

“哇靠，”Sam靠在冰箱上说。这个可怜的家伙把手放在他的心脏上，好像他需要用手压在胸前它才不会跳出来。

终于脱离Steve的引力的Tony，对Sam苦恼的脸表示认可。 “很好，你明白了，所以升职是吧。在实验室找我，然后我们就可以给你做一双新翅膀，在，呃，十一点？你有时间吗？”

“翅膀？”Sam幽幽说。他的眼睛越睁越大。 “升职？”

Steve看起来很担心Tony刚刚令他的朋友崩溃了。 “伙计们，能不能给我和Sam一点时间谈谈？谢了。”

“当然，亲爱的，”Tony说。他从水槽附近的晾架上拿起一个杯子，用Steve的咖啡壶填满。因为是Tony，所以Steve并没有试图咬掉他的手，乖乖把咖啡壶推给他。

“这不公平，”Clint嘟囔着，跺脚走向客厅。 “看看我得每天忍受什么吗，Sam？非常明显的偏爱。”

“是的是的，何其的折磨啊，”Tony嘲讽道，尾随Clint。 “房间里新的60英寸电视机怎么了，小鸟？也许我应该把它拿回来送给Steve。”

这个威胁显然是虚假的，但当然Clint会跟他继续演下去，两人开始斗嘴。

Natasha轻捏Sam的上臂给他一丝安慰，然后跟随她最喜欢的两名白痴到了娱乐室。 “没事的，Wilson，Steve会解释。”

或许不是解释而是确认Sam刚才的顿悟，反正都差不多。

在他们把Sam和Steve留在一起之后不到十五秒，一声爆发响起，足以让他们听到。

“你他妈的！你就是操他的美国队长？”

Natasha预测这会是Sam反应最强烈的消息。

Stark哼了一声。 “技术上说，我才是操他的——”

一记手肘戳让Tony大喊，跳到一边。

“对他友善点，Stark。”

“是的，女士！” Tony说，揉着他的肋骨。一定不是那么糟糕，因为他甚至没有洒出一滴咖啡。 “我显然才是这里被欺负的人。”

她假笑，试图展开一个嬉闹的争论。在大揭露之前，钢铁侠不时会出现在复仇者联盟的楼层上。与他互换笑话很有趣，但Natasha更喜欢脱掉盔甲的他，仍然很有趣，但离开盔甲后更为放松。她现在终于了解到Tony Stark的所有面目，从老板和赞助者到队友。 Steve在这里花的时间也多了，来这里看看Tony，而Natasha感觉Sam确实会接受这个晋升，加入复仇者联盟，为他们的小家庭增添一个新成员。

她满足地躺上自己最喜欢的靠垫，将一只脚抬到Tony大腿上。 “按摩？” 她用最甜美的笑容要求。

“被欺负，还要像奴隶一样拼命工作，”Tony说，尽管他正在微笑着，并且已经在按下她脚上的压力点。

Natasha对他置之不理，闭上眼睛，让家的感觉笼罩她。

 

注解：

[1]- 美国职棒史上1920、30年代的洋基强打者，跟着洋基取得4次世界大赛冠军。曾经在红袜取得3次世界大赛冠军，是美国棒球史上最有名的球员之一。

[2]- 翻译无能，原文的短讯是move a couch，当中move分别有'搬沙发'和'动沙发'的意思，有什么剧烈运动能做得把沙发也动了，大家自己脑补吧╮(╯_╰)╭

[3]- 原文是fanboy boner，直译为迷弟勃起，真的只可意会，不可言传

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 标题是魔术界使用的术语：
> 
> 扎罗洗牌是一种巧妙的魔术手法，可以让人看起来是正常的鸽尾式洗牌，但实际上卡牌的排序完全相同。


End file.
